Where is the Connection!
by Redemerald6
Summary: What could bring together a shrunken detective, a group of witches and wizards, two young inventors, a demon boy, and a Pokemon trainer? A young girl that doesn't realize what she's doing that's what. Join Conan as he travels from world to world with a group of new friends to find the answer to why their worlds are freezing in time. And what all this has to do with a fanfic site.
1. Chapter 1

Where's the connection?

I don't own Case Closed, or anything but my characters.

Chapter 1: Clara Mason.

Conan pov

I sat on the couch at the office watching the news due to boredom. I was about to turn it off and leave to see if the doc was busy when the report changed. "And in other news, seven year old, Clara Mason was taken from her home last night. Neighbors say that the little girl had been very cautious as of late and fear the worst."

I bolted up in shock. Clara had just transferred to my school from America a few days ago. She was always really shy and quiet. The teacher adored her and she wasn't hard on the eyes either. She'd had long brown hair with purple streaks, the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen, and skin as white as a dove. My friends had invited her to join our little group to which she happily accepted. Then, she just stopped coming to school. We would visit her to see if she was okay and she always said she was fine. I say "She said" but the truth is she never spoke. Due to the scar across her throat, I'd say she was mute.

Anyway, I was surprised I was just hearing about this. I looked over at Rachel and Richard. They were both discussing plans for the trip ahead. I had to solve this before then. I jumped up and ran out the door. "Conan?" called Rachel in confusion.

I ran to Clara's house to find Amy, Mitch, and Gorge were already there. I walked to their side "What's up guys?" Amy looked at me "Are you kidding? One of our members might be in trouble. We came to investigate." She yelled. I flinched "Fine, then let's go." I said annoyed. We went to the door and found it open. "Strange, if the police had been here the door should be shut." I murmured. I walked around and found one of the rooms was completely trashed. I walked in carefully trying not to step on anything.

"Hey, Conan, c…" suddenly, everything was unnaturally silent. "Amy? Mitch? Gorge?" I called and ran from the room. In the main living area, the three were standing. They looked frozen in time. Amy's mouth was open in the call to me. Mitch was pointing out the window and gaping. I walked to their side and waved a hand over their eyes then followed their gaze. Everything was frozen in time; Children frozen mid-step, adults mid-yell.

"W-what is this!" I cried in shock, backing away from the window. Suddenly, I couldn't move my legs. I looked down and saw I too was being frozen. I started to panic "What's happening!" at this yell something wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a swirl of colors and wind. I felt sick so I closed my eyes.

When the wind stopped I opened them panting trying to get over the panic from a moment ago. Then, a voice spoke from behind me trying to calm my breaths. "That's it, just breath. You're okay just breath." I looked up to see a boy about my true age, which is seventeen, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He sounded English and had an odd lightning shaped scar in his forehead. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked then, I realized my glasses were gone. "Ah, my glasses!" I yelped looking around for them. "Here." said a girl's voice. My glasses were placed I put them on as the girl spoke again. "You're in Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. Do you know what that is?" I blinked in confusion and shook my head. "Uh oh." Murmured another boy; I looked around the room and took a count of the other people there. There were two girl and four boys. The girl with choppy black hair and burning red eyes looked about fourteen as well as the boy, with long black hair and shining blue eyes, at her side. The rest all looked seventeen. "Great, now what? Who let this muggle in to start with?" I stood shakily and looked at the speaker. He was tall and looked like the kind who had enough money to do what he wanted and get away with it. I'd be keeping an eye on that one. "Draco, be nice. He's confused enough as it is." growled the girl with red eyes. The blond, Draco, fell silent and looked ashamed. "Sorry."

I looked around totally lost, not something I like. "Could one of you tell me what's going on here?" I asked trying not to freak out. "Sorry, kid, my name is Rakel Shade; next to me is my boyfriend, Jack. Mr. rude over there is Draco Malfoy and the ones who just saved you from the void are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. You were about to join the rest of your world in a sleep that my last for years. We felt it and opened a portal. If we could save just one person we might be able to find out why the worlds are freezing." I blinked in shock "My world's not the first?" I asked. Harry shook his head "Two others froze before yours." This was more than my rational mind could take. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's the connection?

Chapter 2: Krisy Mason.

I don't own anything in this story but my characters.

Conan pov

I sat up with a groan as my head throbbed. "Welcome back, mate." Said a new English voice. I opened my eyes and saw a green hair boy, no older then twelve, sitting on the other side of the bed next to mine. He reached out his hand "My name is Ferb. My brother and I lost our world to the freeze too." I shook his hand and looked down at the bed.

Lying there was and boy the same age as Ferb with red hair. He seemed to be asleep. "His name is Phineas. After we got here, he fainted. He hasn't woken up since." I looked down at the boy again. "What happened to you two?" I asked. Ferb sighed "It started out normal enough…"

Flash back.

Phineas and Ferb were waiting in our back yard for our neighbor, Krisy. "Hey, Ferb, do you think Krisy is sick or something? She said she would be here today and that she had something to tell us." Ferb shrugged and looked up at the sky. He squints and points up. "What's up, Ferb?" Phineas asked looking up and his jaw dropped. "Perry apparently." murmured Ferb.

A dome like thing was spreading across the sky and everything it surrounded froze as though time had stopped. Perry, who had been gliding home, was caught in the dome. He didn't even seem to notice. The dome touched the ground and started to flatten. Ferb and Phineas backed into their tree, not wishing to be frozen. Suddenly, a whirlpool of color appeared behind Phineas and someone's arm reached out and grabbed Phineas'. Phineas yelp and grabbed Ferb and the two were yanked into the portal.

Present day

"Next thing I knew, we were here and Phinny was fainted." I nodded "Pretty much the same thing here." I looked out the window.

I got off the bed and realized for the first time how warm it was. "It feels like summer in here." I said putting on my shoes and bow tie. "That's because it is Summer." said, yet another English voice. I turned and saw a, maybe ten years old, boy with bright blue eyes and a hair color to match. He smiles a little and offers his hand "Ciel Phantomhive." He introduced. I shook his hand "J-I mean. Conan Edagowa." I stumbled a bit in surprise at my near slip up.

Ciel's eyes narrowed "I sense your more then you let on." I felt myself pale at this and looked away. "Fear not, we all have our little secrets, Conan." He put added stress on my name and I looked up just in time to see Ciel's eyes flash red and serpent like. I blinked and stared at the boy. We released hands and Ciel walked past me. "How is he?" Ferb shook his head and sighed "Not even a twitch."

Else where in our world.

Red pov

I groaned and threw my Grell plush doll across the room at my bedroom door in frustration. My older sister walked in just in time to get a face full of Grell. "I know that throw. Writer's Block?" I groaned and slammed my head on my desk nodding. "Big time." She smiled and walked over to the computer to look at the blank screen. "Well, just work on a different story for now."

I sat up and saw my pile of Fanfiction I had printed in a corner. Ashlyn picked up one and smiled "How about this one? When is the last time you updated you Fanfictions?" I sighed and took the booklet. It was one of the many I had yet to complete. A Pokémon and Black Butler crossover. "A few months, it's so weird. I haven't gone so long without an idea since Mom made me join the softball team." I flipped through the illustrated pages and sighed.

"Ashiebell, I hate to admit it, but I think I'm fading." The other Fanfiction pamphlets she had picked up slipped to the floor in her shock. "W-what?" I nodded "I haven't had a decent story in months. It's time to face facts. I was never meant to be a writer. I've faded." My sister rushed to my side "Red Mason Emerald, you listen to me. If you haven't faded after sixteen year of me telling you to grow up then, here a news flash, you aren't fading. You just need time." I pulled away. "And in the mean time, there is a bunch of odd girls down stairs who want to talk to you."

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Odd as in Pinkie odd or odd as in Jessica odd?" Ashlyn turned to me from my door "Odd as in you odd."


End file.
